Stories
by koniko ninov
Summary: Cerita singkat pasangan-pasangan yang ada di kelas E.


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning! AU, OOC, kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, typo(s), dkk._

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **1) NagiKae**

* * *

"Be-Beneran nih untukku?!"

Kaede kicep melihat seplastik besar berisi banyak _cup pudding_ yang dijinjing si cowok imut—ehem, Nagisa maksudnya. Pemuda berkepala biru langit itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

Oleh-oleh puding dari ayahnya begitu banyak, ibunya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis dan dirinya pun begitu. Daripada mubazir, mending dikasih sama si maniak puding ini, kan?

"Wuaah, makasiiiih!" ucap Kaede histeris saat tangannya menerima sekantung plastik puding. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat mengintip isinya. Nagisa tersenyum melihat Kaede yang senang dengan pemberiannya. "Kamu baik banget sih, Nagisa. Heran deh sampai saat ini kamu masih aja ngejomblo." Kaede mengambil satu _cup pudding_ dan membuka plastik penyegelnya.

Nagisa tertawa kikuk mendengar ucapan Kaede. "Cewek yang kutembak pasti nolak pake kalimat _kamu terlalu baik buat aku._ "

"Cuma cewek bodoh yang nolak kamu, Nagisa," ujar Kaede menanggapi setelah menelan puding rasa cokelatnya. "aku saja suka sama cowok baik." katanya sambil lanjut makan puding.

"Kalau begitu, Kayano saja yang jadi pacarku," ucap Nagisa enteng. "mau, tidak?"

"U-UHUKK!"

Kaede tersedak sendok plastiknya.

* * *

 **2) YoshiHara**

* * *

Kantin sekolah di istirahat kali ini begitu ramai pengunjung. Namun meja kantin yang ditempati Sumire Hara malah sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kantinnya. Taisei Yoshida yang sedang melahap _ramen_ nya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sumire yang duduk di hadapannya tidak sedang mengunyah makanan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa belum pesan juga?" tanya remaja berambut gimbal itu.

Sumire menghela nafas pendek lalu bertopang dagu. "Aku sedang diet."

Taisei cengo. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah mengorek kupingnya sampai bersih. Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar, tapi yang ia dengar barusan terdengar mustahil. Apa tadi dia bilang? _Aku sedang diet_? Pacar montoknya sedang diet? Sumire Hara sedang diet?

"Ha?" Taisei ternganga dan _ramen_ nya terabaikan begitu saja.

Pipi tembam Sumire bersemu kemerahan, antara malu dan jengkel melihat reaksi pacarnya itu. "Aku sedang diet, memangnya salah?!"

 _Kayaknya bukan lagi diet deh, tapi lagi PMS_. Batin Taisei berspekulasi.

"Ma-Maksudku, kenapa pakai diet segala?" _biasanya kan cuek aja_ , tambah batin Taisei. Bisa kacau kalau kalimat yang itu ikut disuarakan.

"Kamu tau pas festival kembang api kemarin, kan?" Taisei mengangguk singkat, Sumire kembali berbicara. "nah, di sana kan aku ngeborong semua jajanan yang ada."

Sumire diam. Taisei diam. Taisei menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan dari gadis gemuk yang ia sayangi itu, namun selang lima menit pun Sumire tidak kunjung berbicara.

Apa yang aneh dari cerita Sumire tadi? _Perasaan B ajah deh,_ Taisei kembali membatin.

"Terus...?"

"Aku gak mau lebih gemuk dari ini!" Sumire mengerang frustasi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bantalan tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Padahal selama ini Taisei Yoshida tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bentuk badan Sumire. Lalu kenapa gadis sintal itu tiba-tiba mempermasalahkannya?

Siswa berambut gimbal itu menyeringai jahil menatap gadis montok di hadapannya. Tangannya merogoh roti _yakisoba_ dari saku celananya yang tadi dibelinya lalu diletakkannya di hadapan Sumire. Tanpa berkata-kata Taisei melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"YOSHIDA NYEBELIIIIN!"

Akhirnya pun Sumire ber-masabodoh dengan ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

 **3) MaeOka**

* * *

Mall Kunugi di Sabtu sore ini begitu banyak sekali pengunjung. Mulai dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Salah satu faktor keramaian saat ini adalah karena sebentar lagi malam Minggu, malamnya para remaja pubertas untuk beromantisan bersama kekasihnya.

Salah satu keramaian di area Mall Kunugi berada di dekat air mancur halaman depan gedung berpuluh lantai itu. Segerombolan remaja perempuan sedang mengerubuni seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan poni belah tengah. Tampak begitu asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu-entah-apa-itu. Si pemuda yang menjawab dengan ramah membuat para gadis di sekelilingnya memandangnya dengan mata berbinar lope-lope.

Keseruan mereka tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh gadis mungil yang dengan gampangnya menerobos para perempuan genit itu dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pemuda itu dengan membelakanginya. Para gadis yang mengerubuni Hiroto segera menatap tidak suka pada Hinata—si gadis yang sudah mengambil posisi seolah sedang melindungi Hiroto dari mereka semua.

"Apa? Dia pacarku!" semprot Hinata galak, wajah sangar ia perlihatkan pada gadis yang memandangnya tidak suka. Walaupun perawakannya kecil, tapi ia berhasil menakuti para gadis centil itu.

Pekikan Hinata seampuh Wan Pus Pape yang sekali semprot bebas nyamuk sepuluh jam. Para gadis kesepian di malam minggu itu segera pergi meninggalkan si pemuda berjidat lebar itu dengan berat hati. Sementara Hiroto Maehara tertegun dengan tindakan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada malaikat penyelamatnya (padahal tadi ia terlihat menikmati saat mengobrol dengan gerombolan gadis tadi).

" _Yosh, yosh_ , anjing pintar~" tangan Hiroto terangkat untuk mengelus puncak kepala cokelat Hinata. Hinata merona, namun kedua alisnya tertekuk tajam. Malu atau marah?

"A-Apaan, sih! Kau belum puas setelah memberiku kode nama _Monyet Luar Biasa_ di sekolah?!"

 _Lha?_ Hiroto melongo.

"Dasar _Pemain Wanita Kurang Ajar_!"

"O-Oi, Okano, mau ke man—"

"Pulang!"

Hiroto Maehara berakhir menyendiri di malam Minggu.

* * *

 **4) SugaRio**

* * *

Tadi sewaktu membuka loker sepatunya Rio Nakamura mendapat secarik kertas di dalamnya. Berisi perintah untuk menemui si penulis di atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, si penulis yang tidak mencantumkan namanya di memo yang tadi dibaca Rio pasti sudah menunggunya di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Setengah penasaran, Rio menurut saja. Ia menuju atap sekolahnya.

Objek yang dilihat mata _cyan_ sipitnya ketika membuka pintu atap sekolah adalah siswa berambut abu-abu yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas dan membelakangi Rio.

Rio mengenalinya sebagai Sousuke Sugaya. Siswa yang pandai melukis yang diincar banyak siswi di sekolahnya, ia pun termasuk salah satu dari mereka—para siswi yang menyukai Sousuke— namun ia tidak terlalu berminat untuk bersaing dengan para siswi itu. Cukup menyukainya dalam diam. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, cowok yang disukainya menyuruhnya datang menemui si pelukis. Ada apa? Sejauh ingatan Rio, ia tidak pernah mengobrol akrab dengan siswa yang dipuja banyak siswi itu. Mereka hanya saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain, tapi tidak pernah terlibat dalam obrolan akrab.

"Yo," sapa Rio mencoba terdengar akrab dan agar kedatangannya disadari cowok itu. Sejurus kemudian Sousuke membalikkan badannya, menatap Rio. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Rio, lalu Rio menghampirinya.

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini? Ingin kuajari pelajaran bahasa Inggris?" Rio menyeringai kecil, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat gugup di hadapan cowok itu. Dan Rio berhasil melakukannya.

Si surai abu-abu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarkan ucapan Rio. "Bukan, kok," Sousuke berkata singkat dengan suara ramah. "Apa langsung _to the point_ saja, ya?"

" _Up to you._ " jawab Rio sambil mengangkat bahu singkat.

Sousuke menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku menyukaimu," —mata sipit Rio membulat, dan semburat kemerahan tak dapat disembunyikan. "sudah lumayan lama. Ini konyol, mengingat kita belum pernah akrab sebelumnya. Tapi aku menyukaimu, suka dalam artian lelaki yang menyukai perempuan." Sousuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada gadis yang sudah memikat hatinya.

Rio _speechless._ Sudah satu menit lewat sejak pengakuan perasaan Sousuke yang ternyata menyukainya juga. Gayung yang bersambut.

Yang didengar Sousuke pertama kali saat kebisuan Rio berakhir adalah tawa lepas dari bibir tipis Rio. Reaksi yang tidak diduga sebelumnya. Sousuke hanya diam sambil terheran.

"Ternyata guna-guna yang kukirim ampuh juga,"—tentunya Rio hanya bercanda perihal ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

Tapi lain dengan Rio, Sousuke menganggapnya serius. Dengan jurus seribu langkah, seniman muda itu pergi meninggalkan Rio seorang diri di atap sekolah.

"E-Eh, _just kidding_!" terlambat, Rio. Sousuke sudah berhasil keluar dari area atap.

Dan keesokan harinya, di SMA Kunugigaoka beredar isu bahwa Rio Nakamura adalah seorang dukun.

* * *

 **5) KaruMana**

* * *

Pasutri Akabane kini tengah duduk di sofa empuk menghadap televisi berukuran lebar. Mata kedua suami-istri itu memang terpacang pada tayangan acara hiburan, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar melihat apa yang ditayangkan benda elektronik itu. Apalagi sang istri, Manami.

Sudah lewat tiga hari sejak mereka menunaikan acara pernikahan, tapi Manami masih saja ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Karma. Sudah tiga hari Manami menahan pertanyaan ringan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dan selama tiga hari juga Manami mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakannya.

Dirasanya sudah cukup keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menikahiku, Karma?"

Suaminya menoleh, bisa Karma lihat semburat kemerahan yang menghias wajah tanpa _makeup_ Manami. Karma diam sejenak, memasang tampang berpikir.

"Menyesal."

"E-Eh?" hati Manami mencelos mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"Ya, menyesal. Menyesal kenapa aku tidak menikahimu dari dulu saja."

Wajah Manami pun kini menyamai warna rambut Karma.

* * *

 **6) SugiKanza**

* * *

Sejak manajer klub bisbol diganti, Tomohito Sugino selalu memperhatikan si manajer baru. Yukiko Kanzaki namanya, cantik parasnya, lembut suaranya. Membuat jantung Tomohito cenat-cenut karenanya.

"Manajer, air!" pinta Tomohito yang terengah-engah setelah berlarian mengelilingi lapangan. Kini ia menepi untuk menghampiri Yukiko. Ia haus beneran sambil bermodus untuk dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak boleh!" larangan Yukiko dengan tegas. "Selama latihan berlangsung dilarang minum!" manajer baru itu kini memegang erat sebotol air mineral yang diinginkan Tomohito.

Yukiko benar, ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Setahunya, Tomohito bahkan belum mengelilingi lapangan sampai sepuluh keliling—seperti yang diinstruksikan sang pelatih.

Tapi Tomohito bandel, sekaligus modus juga. Sebelah tangan Tomohito menahan pergelangan tangan mulus Yukiko yang menggenggam botol air mineral dan sebelah tangannya lagi berusaha merebut botol itu—yang ternyata mudah karena kekuatan tangan Yukiko tak sebanding dengannya.

"Su-Sudah kubilang tidak boleh, Sugino- _kun_!"—Tomohito menenggak air putih itu sampai habis setengah botol.

"Aku tidak perlu latihan lagi," ucap Tomohito sok keren sambil mengusap air yang tersisa di sekitar bibirnya. "aku kan pemain jenius." dan kini Tomohito tebar pesona pada gadis yang ia suka.

"Jenius?"

 _Glek_. Tomohito menelan ludah mendengar suara berat milik pelatihnya.

"Tambah tiga puluh keliling."

Niatnya kan cuma buat tebar pesona pada Yukiko, tapi kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?!

* * *

 **7) ItoRitsu**

* * *

Itona Horibe sedang mengotak-atik _drone_ buatannya di kamar. Dalam waktu setengah jam seharusnya sudah beres, namun suara dari ponselnya yang membuatnya belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Gara-gara _Mobile Ritsu_ yang tak hentinya berceloteh.

Ritsu mengganggu aktivitas Itona. Jelas. Tapi jika Itona memang benar-benar merasa terganggu karena Ritsu, dari tadi mungkin pemuda itu sudah menonaktifkan ponselnya. Dan nyatanya Itona tak melakukannya.

"Itona- _san_ , kau tahu kenapa aku lebih suka apel daripada anggur?" dan celotehannya dari tadi selalu bernada seperti ini. Itona hanya menggumam singkat bahwa ia tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya malas menjawab. Atensinya masih terfokus pada _drone_.

"Karena aku lebih suka diapelin daripada dianggurin,"

"Basi, Ritsu."

Gadis 2D hanya terkekeh kecil. Memang basi, tapi ia memang tidak suka dianggurin seperti sekarang. Ia tidak tahan karena terus dicueki pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Ya sudah, kenapa setelah huruf R itu S?" pertanyaan tidak jelas lagi yang disuarakan gadis maya itu. Dan lagi-lagi Itona merespon dengan gumaman yang sama seperti tadi. Matanya masih fokus pada _drone_ , bukan pada ponselnya.

"Karena Ritsu itu Setia orangnya."

 _Setia orangnya_ , katanya? Ya, setia mengganggu orang lain. Dan apa dia benar-benar _orang_?

Barulah Itona melirik _Mobile Ritsu_ yang masih setia menatapnya sejak tadi. Ritsu sumringah. Akhirnya ia mendapat perhatian pemuda itu.

"Kenapa setelah huruf I itu J?" kali ini Itona yang bertanya, Ritsu mengangkat bahu singkat.

"KENAPA GAK Z AJA?"

* * *

 **8) TeraHaza**

* * *

14 Februari tahun ini Ryouma Terasaka kembali didatangi si gadis menyeramkan yang tahun lalu memberikannya cokelat lengkap dengan daftar kutukan.

Nah, tahun ini apa yang akan Ryouma dapatkan dari Kirara Hazama? Cokelat _plus_ boneka _Voodoo_? Entahlah, Kirara masih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan ia beri di balik punggungnya. Omong-omong, tahun ini Kirara hanya memberi cokelat pada Ryouma, karena Geng Terasaka yang masih satu sekolah hanyalah mereka berdua.

"Tahun ini aku kembali membuat cokelat spesial dengan rasa penuh kasih sayang saat membuatnya," gadis berambut bergelombang itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat sedang malu-malu atau apapun yang membuat wajahnya terlihat imut seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Cepat berikan saja, Hazama." perintah Ryouma setengah memaksa. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan cokelat macam apa yang akan Kirara beri.

"Tak kusangka kau tidak sabaran, Terasaka." Kirara menyeringai kecil. "Ulurkan tanganmu." kali ini Kirara yang memerintah. Ryouma menuruti saja.

Dan Kirara pun meletakkan cokelatnya pada tangan Ryouma yang terulur padanya. Ryouma mengernyit bingung melihat cokelat pemberian Kirara. Jauh berbeda dengan cokelat tahun lalu. Tidak ada pula daftar kutukan yang menyertainya.

"Jangan bercanda, Hazama! Yang benar saja, masa cokelatnya cuma sebutir seukuran pilus Gar*da gini!" Ryouma protes, tapi Kirara masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tapi itu kubuat dengan setulus mungkin dari bahan spesial," nadanya jelas dibuat-buat agar terdengar imut, tapi Kirara gagal. "coba kau makan, kau pasti menyukainya."

Dan Ryouma Terasaka kembali menurut saja. Ia masukkan _cokelat_ bulat kecil itu pada mulutnya. Dan lidahnya mengecap rasanya dengan lamat-lamat.

"Rasanya kok gurih? Tapi enak juga, sih. Apa ini beneran cokelat?" dan sesuai dugaan, Ryouma suka.

"Ya, _cokelat_."

"Apa saja bahannya?" Ryouma mendadak kepo.

Kirara kembali menyeringai. "Bahannya simple sekali, kok," ucapnya singkat.

Lalu telunjuknya hanya menunjuk lubang hidungnya sebagai jawaban yang pasti.

Ryouma bingung.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tig—

Ryouma Terasaka muntah pelangi di tempat saat ia mengerti maksud Kirara Hazama.

* * *

 **9) IsoMegu**

* * *

Megu menyukai Yuuma Isogai karena segala kemiripan yang mereka punyai.

Mereka sama-sama mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan, mereka sama-sama _Ikemen_ —walau Megu dalam versi perempuannya, mereka sama-sama masih menerima surat cinta dari gadis di gedung utama, mereka sama-sama punya dua mata, mereka sama-sama punya dua lubang hidung—cukup, cukup!

Yang benar hanya tiga dari yang pertama. Walau dua terakhir tidak ada salahnya juga.

Tapi yang Megu pertanyakan, apakah perasaan mereka juga sama? Sama-sama suka?

Yuuma selalu baik padanya, Yuuma juga memperlakukannya dengan spesial—menurut Megu. Tapi belum pernah Megu dengan kata suka ataupun cinta untuknya dari seorang Yuuma Isogai. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Megu gak bisa diginiin terus!

Sebelum kena PHP, Megu pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan perihal perasaan Yuuma terhadapnya.

"Isogai- _kun,_ "

Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut singkat.

"Apa kau suka padaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab Yuuma dengan semangat tanpa ragu. Jantung Megu dag-dig-dug tak karuan, pipinya pun memerah mendengarnya.

"Semua orang aku suka, kok. Maehara, Karma, Nagisa—ah, pokoknya semua anak kelas E aku suka. Apalagi kau kan wakil ketua kelas, _partner_ ku, Kataoka."

Sebelum Megu kena PHP, Megu kena _partnerzone_.

* * *

 **10) ChibaHaya**

* * *

Hari ini Rinka mengunjungi rumah Ryuunosuke dengan alasan sedang bosan di rumah sendiri karena orang tua sedang kerja. Dan orang tua Ryuunosuke pun sama sedang kerja, jadi Ryuunosuke tidak keberatan menerima teman sejak kecilnya untuk diam di rumahnya.

Tapi walaupun berada di ruang yang sama, suasana hening. Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Ryuunosuke yang sibuk bermain _game online_ , sementara Rinka menekuni ponselnya sembari tiduran di sofa. Kalau begini, tidak ada perbedaan antara sebelum Rinka berkunjung ke sini dan sesudahnya.

Mereka saling diam, tapi secara tiba-tiba bunyi perut mereka terdengar bersamaan—terdengar begitu jelas karena suasana yang sunyi. Rinka yang dari sananya _tsundere_ refleks pipinya memerah, sementara Ryuunosuke tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Kita kelaparan," ujar Ryuunosuke cuek sambil memainkan _game online_ tembak-menembak.

Rinka bangkit dari tidurnya, berdiri dari sofa empuk milik Chiba itu. "Ya sudah, aku beli makanan dulu."

"Di kulkasku banyak bahan makanan, kau bisa mengolahnya sesukamu." Ryuunosuke memberitahu, tidak ingin membuat gadis bersurai oranye itu repot-repot membeli makanan ke luar.

Awalnya tidak ada respon dari Rinka yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa, hanya semburat pipi Rinka yang semakin memekat warnanya. Sayangnya, Ryuunosuke tidak melihat wajah Rinka saat itu. "A-Aku beli yang cepat saji saja,"

Akhirnya Ryuunosuke menoleh pada Rinka setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Ryuunosuke unjuk seringai kecil. "Oh? Yang waktu kecilnya suka main masak-masakan ternyata tidak pandai memasak,"

"Jangan salah paham! Aku membeli yang cepat saji agar kau tidak mati kelaparan. Kedengarannya kau sangat lapar sampai-sampai tidak bisa menunggu masakanku selesai nanti," Rinka melipat tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya berpaling dari hadapan Ryuunosuke untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin meluas.

Karena ucapan Ryuunosuke Chiba tepat sekali.

"Hmm..." pemuda itu hanya bergumam pelan namun terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Rinka.

"Daripada kau," ucap Rinka sedikit menjeda. "dari kecil sampai sekarang hobinya main tembak-tembakan tapi nembak cewek aja susahnya minta ampun."

Giliran Ryuunosuke yang merona—walau terlihat samar. Itu karena ucapan Rinka Hayami benar adanya.

Satu sama.

* * *

 **11) KimuYada**

* * *

"Yang sampai duluan di kelas bisa meminta apa saja dari yang terlambat!"

Touka Yada langsung berlari sekuat tenaga sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat taruhan pada Justice Kimura—bahkan tanpa persetujuan dari keturunan Kimura itu. Touka sudah berlari jauh dari Justice, tapi itu tak membuat si Keadilan merasa takut kalah karena ia bisa dengan mudah menyusul ketertinggalannya.

Dan benar saja, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyusul Touka dengan gerak lari cepatnya Justice. Bahkan Justice sudah sampai di kelas sebelum gadis berkuncir itu sampai.

"Cu-Curang!" tuduh Touka di sela napas yang masih terengah.

" _Mr. Justice_ tidak pernah berbuat curang," ucap si pelari itu dengan bangganya. "apa taruhannya masih berlaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Masih, aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kata yang sudah kukeluarkan." jawab Touka pasrah. Gadis itu akan mengingat catatan imajiner bahwa ia tidak boleh lagi mengajak Justice bertanding dalam hal berlari, apalagi sampai dibuat taruhan. "Kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku."

Justice Kimura memasang pose berpikir. Bahkan ia belum menyiapkan permintaan apa yang harus Touka kabulkan untuknya.

"Ah, aku hanya minta kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan si Asano itu." ujar Justice sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Touka, berusaha agar terlihat tidak peduli.

"Wah, wah~ ternyata pacarku ini cemburuan, ya~" tapi Touka terlampau peka.

* * *

 **12) MimuFuwa**

* * *

Yuzuki Fuwa—ah, sekarang kita harus memanggilnya Yuzuki Mimura—sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarganya dengan _manga_ tebal yang berada di genggamannya. Walaupun sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga beberapa bulan ini, Yuzuki tak meninggalkan hobinya sejak sekolah dulu—membaca komik. Tapi Yuzuki hanya membaca _manga_ hanya ketika ada waktu luang, seperti di hari Minggu sekarang.

Kouki Mimura, sang suami, datang menghampiri Yuzuki dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas nampan yang kemudian ia letakkan di meja rendah yang berhadapan dengan sofa. Ia menghidangkan minuman yang cocok untuk siang yang terasa panas ini. Yuzuki hanya menggumamkan terima kasih, matanya masih terfokus pada buku tebal berisi cerita bergambar. (Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi istri, sih?!)

Kouki mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yuzuki. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca istrinya, Kouki mencuri pandangan pada _manga_ yang dipegang Yuzuki. Seperti biasa, _manga_ detektif kesukaan Yuzuki.

"Aku sudah selesai baca komik itu, lho." ujar Kouki tanpa ditanya lebih dulu. Yuzuki hanya menggumam singkat, tanda ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Setelah itu _heroine_ nya mati," ucap Kouki tenang, ia mulai menyeruput jus jeruk buatannya. Yuzuki diam saja, hanya sudut perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Ia lanjut membaca.

"Dan ternyata yang membunuh si _heroine_ itu pacarnya," lanjut Kouki. "klise sekali, ya."

"JANGAN _SPOILER_ , DONG, SUAMIKUUUU!"

Yuzuki pun merobek buku tebal itu menjadi dua bagian.

* * *

 **13) OkaKura**

* * *

Lain dengan keluarga Mimura, hari Minggu di kediaman Okajima sedang berlangsung acara bersih-bersih. Sang istri, Hinano Okajima—yang dulunya bermarga Kurahashi— sedang membersihkan gudang sendirian. Suaminya masih sibuk membersihkan halaman belakang, ia akan membantu istrinya nanti jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Hinano memulai bersih-bersih dengan menyapu gudang terlebih dahulu, lalu mengusir debu yang menempel pada barang yang ada di dalamnya dengan kemoceng. Sembari membenahi, ia menyenandungkan lagu dengan pelan.

Tapi senandungannya seketika berhenti ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan sebuah majalah bersampul wanita berdada besar.

"Majalah porno?" Hinano mengernyitkan alisnya. Satu orang yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika melihat majalah di pegangannya ini. Taiga Okajima.

"Hinano, aku sudah selesai dengan halaman belakang!" beritahu Taiga dengan suara yang keras ketika ia memasuki gudang. Lama tidak mendapat respon, Taiga melirik istrinya yang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya. Ia menghampirinya.

"Hinano?"—tapi Hinano tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, wanita berambut oranye pendek itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Taiga. Hinano tersenyum pada Taiga, bahkan senyumnya sampai membuat kedua matanya menutup. Tapi lelaki itu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan senyuman istrinya, secara tidak sadar ia merinding.

"Ini punyamu, kan?" Hinano masih tersenyum saat menunjukkan majalah yang beberapa saat lalu ia temukan.

Taiga Okajima hanya bisa menelan ludah takut.

"TIDAK ADA _JATAH_ SELAMA SEBULAN!"

.

.

 **\- end -**

* * *

Whoaa ini ff apaan yha =w=)a

Hampir semua kapel berakhir mengenaskan, kecuali OTP sayaa /lirik KarManami/

Yak, ini udah ada semua couple yang ada di kelas E kan? Yha, kecuali Takebayashi sama Muramatsu /pukpuk Take&Mura/

Tapi saya udah buatin omake buat dua jombs itu, silakan dinikmati(?)~

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Meja yang dipenuhi pelanggan, sibuknya para pelayan, dan pengunjung yang silih bergantian datang dan keluar dari restoran. Benar-benar ramai. Takuya Muramatsu memandangnya dengan perasaan bangga. Restoran keluarganya sukses berkatnya.

Mata sipit Takuya beralih memandang pintu keluar-masuk, pria berkacamata yang memasukinya. Itu teman semasa SMP-nya, Koutarou Takebayashi, yang saat ini menjabat sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakit keluarganya. Koutarou sudah duduk di meja yang masih kosong, ia tak buru-buru memanggil pelayan. Untuk itu, Takuya menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Takuya berlagak menjadi pelayan. Koutarou yang meliriknya hanya tertawa kecil dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya—yang padahal tidak bergeser sesenti pun dari batang hidungnya.

Sudah cukup berpura-pura menjadi pelayan, Takuya akhirnya duduk berseberangan dengan Koutarou. "Tidak biasanya kau datang ke sini. Ini bukan _Maid Cafe_ , lho." ujar Takuya memulai percakapan. "Bolos bekerja?"

"Ini jam makan siang, dokter pun bisa lapar," balas Koutarou. "aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan teman SMP yang senasib denganku."—senasib dalam hal perjodohan.

"Ah, dari kelas E, hanya kita yang masih melajang, ya," gumam Takuya mengerti dengan maksud Koutarou. "tapi seingatku Itona juga belum mendapat perempuan, kok." tambahnya.

"Tapi Itona dipasangkan dengan Ritsu di cerita yang di atas," ujar Koutarou dengan raut wajah sedih, yang jelas terdengar ngawur di telinga Takuya. Keturunan Muramatsu itu hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _Mungkin efek lapar, jadi ngawur begitu_ , pikir Takuya.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Gratis deh untukmu yang masih menjomblo," Takuya tertawa setelah mengatakannya. Sudut perempatan terlihat di pelipis Koutarou, tersinggung dengan ucapan sahabatnya.

Dan untuk balas dendam, Koutarou memesan banyak menu yang dibandrol dengan harga tinggi.

.

.

 **end lagi**

* * *

Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan. Dan akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
